customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
100th Episode of Barney
���� �� ��We've Having of Big Party. & It's All For "YOU".''�� ���� �� ''-Barney 100th Episode of Barney & Friends Celebration is the 21st episode of Barney & Friends from the Sixth Season to be marked as the special. This means the series reached 100 episodes for celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary as the previous episode and video was the 100th episode to air and the video original released on April 11, 2000. Just like a previously video for "Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award". Throwbacks The Places We've Been #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Waiting for Santa #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Shawn & the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! The Laughs We've Had #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special The Things We've Learned #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O The Clues We've Found #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #If the Shoe Fits... #Gone Fishing! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Hats Off to BJ! #Are We There Yet? #Up We Go! #Room for Everyone #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Camera Safari #Classical Cleanup #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Shawn & the Beanstalk #On the Move #Any Way You Slice It # #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special The Songs We've Sung #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special All Episodes Thrown Back #The Backyard Show #Three Wishes #A Day at the Beach #Waiting for Santa #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney #If the Shoe Fits... #Gone Fishing! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Hats Off to BJ! #Are We There Yet? #Up We Go! #Room for Everyone #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Camera Safari #Classical Cleanup #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Shawn & the Beanstalk #On the Move #Any Way You Slice It #E-I-E-I-O #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Good, Clean Fun! #Round and Round We Go #Tree-Mendous Trees #Come on Over to Barney's House #You Can Be Anything #Barney's Beach Party #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Going on a Bear Hunt #Five Kinds of Fun! #Be My Valentine Love, Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #The Barney Segment from "Kids for Character". #Is Everybody Happy? #All Mixed Up #Tick Tock Clocks! #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Easy, Breezy Day! #Once a Pond a Time #Howdy, Friends! #Count Me In! #Try It, You'll Like It! #Itty Bitty Bugs #https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Itty_Bitty_BugsLet's Show Respect #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Once Upon A Time #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Stick with Imagination! Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and The Gang We've Celebrated 100th Day of Barney Party Talent Show Meet the Special Guest from the The Louie Anderson for Win the Championship of Tournaments and the Walk Away with the Check with $112,230 for the Big Moneymaker All Stars for the Celebration 10th Year of Barney of Clip Show of the Day. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Jacqueline Bergner, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Michele Rene, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Barney Understudy (Dari Hays) *BJ & Baby Bop Understudy (Michelle McCarel) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Joe Ferguson (as himself) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Becky (Haley Ralph) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Choir Master (Larry Haron) *Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) Songs #100 Days, 100 Shows! #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) #The Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?/The Alphabet Zoo) #Painting the Shapes (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #There Are Seven Days In A Week (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Hava Nagila (Scene Taken from: A World of Music) #BINGO (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #De Colores (Scene Taken from: A World of Music) #I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #Go Round and Round the Village (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #Our Friend Barney Had A Band (Scene Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Three Little Monkeys (Scene Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) #Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #Just Imagine (Reprise) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #The Sister Song (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) #My Family's Just Right for Me (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from: Caring Means Sharing) #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Yankee Doodle (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Super Singing Circus") #I Put a Smile On (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...", "Gone Fishing!", "Shopping for a Surprise!", "Hats Off to BJ!", "Are We There Yet?", "Up We Go!", "Room for Everyone", "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?", "Camera Safari", "Classical Cleanup", "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", "Shawn & the Beanstalk", "On the Move", "Any Way You Slice It", "E-I-E-I-O", "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", "Good, Clean Fun!", "Round and Round We Go", "Tree-Mendous Trees", "Come on Over to Barney's House", "You Can Be Anything", "Barney's Beach Party", "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", ''"Going on a Bear Hunt", "Five Kinds of Fun!", Be My Valentine Love, Barney, Barney's Big Surprise, the Barney Segment from "Kids for Character", "Is Everybody Happy?", "All Mixed Up", "A Picture of Health", "Tick Tock Clocks!", "It's Tradition", "Easy, Breezy Day!", "Once a Pond a Time", "Howdy, Friends!", "Count Me In!", "Try It, You'll Like It!", "Itty Bitty Bugs", "Let's Show Respect", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", "Once Upon A Time", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Stick with Imagination!") #I Love You Goof *Even though they already met in Sing & Dance with Barney, Barney reintroduces Kim and Tosha to each other. It might be because they another met or Barney Probably started remember them together in that Video. Trivia *This season marked: **This is a semi-remake of Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration. **The first time return to back to the for to use of 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals second time Stephen appeared with Min and Jason. The first time was on Barney's Talent Show time Michael and BJ appear together. The first time being Stop, Look and Be Safe! where Michael went up to the treehouse Min appears without her bangs Michael and Jason appear together. **The $112,230 graphic’s font was exactly the same font that was used when David Legler won $1,765,000 on Twenty One. Expect, is was go back to the Just like a previous video for "Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award" kind like a $80,000 with the Family Feud Winner Take All Tournament The Hoggs Family Win the Games (2005) DVD. **The alternate music director by Bob Singleton in 1990-2000. **The Barney costume in "You Can Do It!". **The Barney voice from "Grandparents are Grand". **The Baby Bop costume from "Sing & Dance with Barney" is used. **The Baby Bop voice in "Come on Over to Barney's House", is used. **The BJ costume in "Sing & Dance with Barney" is used. **The BJ voice in "Come On Over to Barney's House" is used. *In "The Songs We've Sang" throwback, a clip of this Season's upcoming episode "Barney's Round and Round We Go" can be seen before it aired on PBS and was then in the Sneak Peek as well as other episodes video music clip in the credits is heard from "Sing & Dance With Barney" Min's onscreen for this video At the end of the party, the closing credits music from the can be heard briefly. *This special was included in the special features on the "Get to Know Barney!" DVD. **On that release, the Barney & Friends logo (With Copyright 2000 All Right Reversed info) was added after all A tarp can be seen when In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise Clips were shown on various montage videos from seasons one-six When the kids cheers and applause sound effect was heard at the beginning, captions said "(crowd applausing)" even sing in any of the clips from previous episode and video is actually the despite airing on TV years later also occurs at the end of "The Barney Book," also on that DVD doesn't even sing in any of the clips from previous episode and video is actually the if you count as Season 6 episodes despite airing on TV years later where the Barney Theme Songs was not featured not to feature the end credits with a white background, they're featured with a red background, the first was Barney in Concert, the second was Kids for Character does not play Barney hopes the show would go on for 112,230 episodes but it happened, since the series ended in 2002 with a grand total of 142 episodes Scenes of upcoming video of this season are seen here in throwbacks the instrumental tune for Season 3's version of I Love You should've been included in the closing credits video for episode is the first ever created for Barney & Friends ''In "The Clues We've Found" throwback, a clip from the previously for "You Are Special" When the kids cheers and applause sound effect was heard at the beginning, captions said "(crowd applausing)" video does not include playing in this video It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest and Jason is the same age as the kids' section generation In this special Jacqueline Bergner and Michele Rene, Baby Bop & BJ's speaking voice while her singing voice. **18.18 million American households watched the original broadcast on PBS. **This also occurs at the end of "The Barney Books," also on that DVD. *Robert wears the same clothes from "You Can Be Anything". And short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from "Ready, Set, Go!". And short hair. *Jesse wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". And short hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". And short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "Hoo's in the Forest?". *Jason wears the same clothes from "Gone Fishing!". And short hair. *Mike wears the same clothes from "Barney's Colorful World!". And short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from "The Alphabet Zoo". And short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from "Our Earth, Our Home". And short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home To Me". *Kim wore the same shirt in First Things First!. *Stephen wears the same shirt in Aunt Rachel Is Here!. *Linda wore the same shirt and overalls in What's in a Name?. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *Jill wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "Be My Valentine Love Barney". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *Luci wears the same hairstyle and clothes in from "My Family's Just Right for Me". *This video was originally called "100th Day of Barney". *BJ is the first character to start the special episode video. **Also, this is his first time to go through the door flap. *The video aired on PBS in 2000, being the all Barney Home Videos to be televised. *Production for this video took place in July 12-14, 1999. *A French dub of this video was made presumably around the same time as an alternate to the original Due to how early it was the dub was done by a different team and the songs remains in English. Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:No Goodbye Category:No Playing Category:Right There What Story Does Barney Want to Play? Category:Fake Barney Clip Shows